Babysitter Donnie
by Double M B
Summary: So Mikey stumbles upon a ray gun that Don made and accidently turns himself, Leo, and Raph into three year olds! Will Don be able to take care of his little brothers or will he strangle them first?
1. Young Gun

**This is my first story so I hope you like it! By the way, I am not a millionaire and don't own TMNT or any of the characters (I would if I could) **

**Enjoy! =3**

Chapter 1

Just another normal day in the turtles' humble abode. Mikey lolled about in a beanbag chair, a steaming slice of pizza hanging from his mouth. Leo, of course, sat right in front of the TV and watched space heroes. Raph did pushups nearby. Finally, don sat in his lab working on a new invention.

He as using software he found at a kraang fortress. Don had seen a lot of technology in his day but he had no clue what he was working with. Whatever it was, it was ending up looking like some kind of ray gun.

At last, the whatever gun was finished, "Done!" Don said for no apparent reason. His stomach growled. A scientist can't test his new device on an empty stomach now, can he? He made his way to the kitchen to make a sandwich. As he took his first bite, he heard a girly scream.

_Mikey?! _ He thought, dashing into his lab. He franticly looked around the room.

"Mikey! What did you do now?!" Don demanded.

"Well, uh, I came in here 'cause I heard you and I got curious and saw that ray gun and so yeah," Mikey answered, his voice more childish than usual. He came forward.

The orange clad turtle's gear was falling off and he was small. Really small.

"Mikey! I'm gonna pummel you!" Raph exclaimed, stepping forward. He too was small.

"We're tiny," Leo pointed out, coming into view.

"Look at me! I'm a little kid!" Raph yelled. Don stifled a laugh, "What you laughin' at?!"

"You're just so cute!" Don said, bending down. Steam rolled off the hothead turtle, "Don't worry, I'll fix this." He went to his workbench, picked up the young gun, and pointed it at his little bros.

_I hope this works, _Don said as he pulled the trigger. There was a bright flash.

"Uh, Don? I think you made us younger." Leo pointed out. It was true, before they were at least four, now they looked three.

"We're like three now!" Raph yelled, stomping around, "I don't wanna be a little kid!" He fell to the ground, tears streaming down his tiny face. Don bent down and placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"I'll fix this, don't worry." Don said.

"Promise?" Raph asked, wiping his tears. Don nodded. Mikey raised his hand.

"Yes Mikey?" Don asked, standing.

"I'm hungry." Mikey answered with his usual smile.

"Let's eat then." Don said, scooping up his little brothers.

He dumped the tiny turtles into their chairs. Their heads barley made it above the table top so he got phonebooks for them to sit on.

"What do you guys want?" Don asked.

"Pizza!" They all yelled. Don looked around the kitchen.

Oven? No pizza.

Fridge? No pizza.

Cabinets? No pizza.

Microwave? You probably know the answer.

"Uh, we don't have any." Don admitted.

"Can we go to the surface and get some?" They asked, making their puppy dog eyes, "Pweez?" Don sighed and accepted defeat.

"Fine." Don said, they cheered, "How will I get you up there though?" Don asked, mostly to himself.

"We'll climb up there like normal," Leo answered with a shrug.

"Why would you even ask that question?" Raph asked.

"You really want to know?" Don asked, hoping he wouldn't have to say.

"Uh yeah."

"Well, I don't want you guys climbing up on your own because you're small, and you'll slip and get hurt, and I don't want to deal with another tantrum if you can't get up there, and also you're only three years old!" Don answered. Raph growled.

"Stop reminding me that we're like this!" Raph yelled, starting to cry again. Don rolled his eyes and comforted the turtle. Raph buried his face in Don's chest.

_I need help, but sensei can't help me, who could help me though? Aha! April!_

**Please comment! Double M B out. Peace!**


	2. To April's Place We Go

Paste

**Second chapter! I feel accomplished at the moment. Again, I don't own tmnt or the awesome characters =,(**

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

"Come on guys," Don said, picking up his brothers, "We're going on a little trip."

"Where are we going?" Leo asked, climbing onto Don's shell.

"April's." Don answered.

"Field trip!" Mikey exclaimed, punching the air.

"Let's roll!" Don said, making his way down the sewer. His feet splashed in the green sewer water. He silently opened the manhole cover and removed it. The tiny turtles climbed out and waited for Don to get out and put the cover back on.

They began their journey. Sadly, the turtles had to walk on the sidewalk instead of rooftops because the little ones couldn't make it. But Don wouldn't risk telling them that.

Leo constantly had to push up his mask to keep it from falling off, Mikey almost had to walk on all fours to keep balance, and Raph managed to climb back into Don's arms. Don just simply rolled his eyes and held the tiny turtle, the not-so-tough-guy now.

Finally, they reached the right apartment building. They had to climb the fire escape. With every step, the turtle tots got more tired, then, after what seemed like forever to the kids, they made it.

Don silently knocked on the window, "Hello? Oh, hi Donnie!" April said, opening the window.

"Can we come in?" Don asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, my aunt's gone for the weekend," She said, letting them in. The little turtles stumbled in through the window, "Uh, what's up with them?"

"A new device of mine turned them into five year olds; I tried to fix it and turned them into three year olds. Sensei can't help me, and Raph has been really difficult. Can you help me?" Don asked, taking a breath.

"Difficult?" April asked, "How?" Don pulled her into another room.

"He keeps throwing tantrums and he keeps crying!" Don tried to whisper. April raised an eyebrow.

"Raph? Cry?! We're talking about the same Raph right?" April asked.

"I know, but I mean, he's three, three year olds can't really hold back on crying." Don said.

"Where do I come in?" April asked, putting the pieced together.

"I need to reverse this without having to pull Leo from the TV or Mikey away from breaking everything, or having to comfort Raph when he cries." Don answered.

"Okay, fine. But you better hurry!" She said.

"Thank you! You're a life saver!" Don said, his face turning red.

Don went back into the TV room, "Guys, April is going to watch you while I try to fix this." Don announced.

"Do you have pizza?" Mikey asked April. Don was almost out the window when he felt a tap on his shell. He turned and saw Raph standing there, looking up at him with wide green eyes.

"Can I go with you?" The tiny turtle asked as Don bent down.

"I have to do this alone." Don said. He could tell that his brothers were actually becoming three year olds; that was why Raph wasn't getting mad, he was just a little kid that was scared of being alone.

"But I don't want you to go." Raph said, his head low.

"I'll be right back. Right now I just need to figure out how to turn you guys older."

"Older?" Raph asked, innocence in his voice.

_Great, now he didn't even remember! I'd better hurry._

"I have to go, bye." Don said, beginning to turn around. He was stopped in mid turn. Raph wrapped his tiny arms around Don.

Raph was giving don a hug, an actual hug. Don hugged him back.

"Hurry back!" Raph said, releasing Don. He slowly stood and climbed out the window. Once on the sidewalk, don looked back at the window. Raph was standing there, waving. Don waved back with a kind smile.

Don quickly removed the cover and ran down the sewer. He entered the lair and went to his lab. Then e sat down and began working

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment! **

**Double M B out! Peace!**

your document here...


	3. Difficult Little Turtles

Paste your do

**Still don't own the show or characters. Darn it! Thank you for fallowing! Raph fans please don't kill me for making him a softy!**

**Enjoy!**

"Can I have pizza?" Mikey asked again.

"Sure, there's some in the fridge, you can heat it up." April answered, not moving. Mikey stared at her with wide baby blue eyes.

"I can't heat stuff up, I'm fwee." Mikey said, holding up his tiny hand.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," She said, standing. (**No hating on April's horrible babysitting skills)**

Mikey sat on the counter as April heated the pizza up. He tapped his fingers anxiously. Finally, it beeped. April put it on a plastic plate and sat it, and Mikey, at the table.

"Be careful, it's hot." She said as Mikey bit down.

"Ah! Hot!" Mikey yelled, dropping the pizza on the floor, "Oops." April mentally smacked her forehead.

"I'll just get you some cereal." She said, getting some cocoa puffs and milk. After she sat it in front of the orange turtle, she went into the TV room to check on the others.

Leo lay on the couch, almost asleep and Raph still sat at the window. April picked up a blanket and softly put it over Leo. He smiled and bundled up. She had to admit it; the turtles were just so cute as little kids.

She made her way to Raph and sat beside him "What's up?"She asked, putting a hand on his tiny shell. He still stared out, "You can talk to me. So what's wrong?" She asked again, trying to sound as nice as she could.

"I want Donnie to come back." Raph finally said, a tear rolling down his face.

"Why?"

"'Cause I miss him."

"He'll be right back though."

"Yeah, but still he's my big brother and I want him to come back." Raph said with a sniffle. April pulled him close and he silently cried against her.

_He really is a three year old. Don had better hurry._ April thought to herself.

Don sat at his work bench and stared at the young gun.

"Stupid thing!" He said, starting to work on it, "This better not make them younger again." He really didn't want to babysit them for the rest of his life.

"I hope Raph's okay," He said without thinking, "Wait! What am I thinking?! All of a sudden he turns three and I care?!" He exclaimed. Why don must talk to himself, the world may never know.

"Who knew raising turtle tots ere so hard!" Don said.

"I knew." Came a voice behind him. Don jumped and spun around.

"How did you know that I turned them into kids?!" Don asked his sensei.

"I'm your sensei and father; I know more than you think." Splinter answered, "There's a good lesson in this you know."

"Of course there is." Don muttered to himself as Splinter left.

"I heard that!" Splinter yelled. Don rolled his eyes and went back to work.

April smelt smoke. She slowly removed Raph from her lap and followed the smell to the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with steam and smoke. No fire, thank goodness.

"Oops," Mikey said, kneeling on the counter.

"What did you do?!" April demanded, getting him down.

"Sorry," He said, his head down.

"What did you do though?" April asked, a little calmed down.

"The milk was cold so I was gonna heat it up." He said.

"You could've caused a fire! Why in the WORLD would you heat up milk?!" April yelled. Mikey sniffled.

"Sorry," He said with a shaky voice.

"Just go into the TV room and wait while I clean this up." She said, rubbing her forehead.

_Splinter really had it hard. _She thought, getting a mop.

After the kitchen was clean, she went into the TV room. She peered around the room for Mikey. At first she couldn't find him, and then she spotted him in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing Mikey?" she asked. He turned around, his face stained with tears.

"I'm sitting in the corner." He answered. April put down the urge to say 'No freakin' duh!'

"Why?" Was the best response at the moment.

"'Cause whenever I'm bad, Master Splinter sends me to the corner.

"You weren't bad, you didn't know better." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now you want to watch TV?" She asked. He nodded and jumped onto the couch. Leo sat up and rubbed his eyes. April picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, "Hey Raph, you wanna watch TV with us?" She asked, turning around. He slightly shook his head.

"Stop!" Leo yelled as April passed a channel. She jumped and went back, "Space Heroes!" he got up and plopped right in front of the TV.

Donnie!" Raph yelled, pointing out the window with a huge smile on his face.

_Thank goodness! _April thought.

**Yay! Chapter three done! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and favorite!**

**Double M B out, peace!**

cument here...


	4. Rise and Shine!

**Chapter 4! Hope you like it so far! More cuteness is on the way!**

**Enjoy!**

Don entered the apartment.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled again, hugging Don.

"Where's the device?" April asked.

"Back at my lab," Don answered, "Okay guys, let's roll." Mikey jumped over the coach and stood next to Raph, "Come on Leo."

"But Space Heroes." Leo said with a pouty face.

"We have to go before morning." Don said, helping Mikey and Raph out the window. Leo got up and ran over. After Leo was out, Don looked at April.

"Thank you so much." He said, his face turning red.

"No prob." She replied. Don smiled and leapt out the window. Once down the fire escape, Don scooped up his brothers and made a b-line to the sewer. He at them down and bent down to remove the cover.

"Okay everyone, down." He said, "Wait, where's Mikey?!" He asked, looking around. Raph and Leo looked around and shrugged. Don smacked his face.

"Stay here and DO NOT move!" Don said. He ran up and down the street searching for his little brother. He finally found him, sitting outside a pizza place.

"Mikey! You had me scared half to death! Come on, we gotta go." He said, picking Mikey up.

"But pizza," Mikey said.

"You can have pizza later when you're fifteen and can get it yourself!" Don said, his voice rising.

"Huh?" Mikey asked as they got back to Leo and Raph. He sat Mikey down and ushered everyone down.

"Let's go!" He said, picking them up and running through the sewer.

Don sat the tired turtle tots down. They looked sleepily up at their big brother. He ran into his lab and grabbed the young gun.

"Please work, please work!" Don muttered as he pulled the trigger. Flash!

"What's that 'posed to do?" Mikey asked, pointing. Don sighed, nothing happened.

"It's late guys, let's get to bed." He said, they all ran to their rooms.

"Can you tuck me in?" Raph asked, looking up with wide eyes at Don. He rose his eyebrows and nodded. Raph jumped into his bed. Don began to grab the covers when Raph rose, "Wait." He said, jumping down and walking over to his weight bench. He pulled a tattered bear from under it and ran back over, getting back under the covers.

""Ready?" Don asked, taking off the tiny red mask. Raph smiled and nodded. Don pulled the covers. He then stood and began to leave.

"Goodnight Donnie." Raph said. Don stopped and turned.

"Uh, night Raph." He said awkwardly. He closed the door and let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to his room.

_Why did they have to be turned into kids? Why? _He thought as he lay down and took off his mask.

It was about noon when—

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Came a child's voice. Don slowly opened his eyes. Mikey and Leo stood over him.

"Good morning Mikey. Morning Leo." Don said, sitting up, "Where's Raph?" he asked, tying his mask on.

"In bed, he wouldn't get up." Leo answered, handing Don his untied mask.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" He asked as he tied the tiny blue mask.

"Pizza!" They yelled, standing at the end of the hallway.

"Pizza is not for breakfast." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Pancakes!" Mikey said, Don sighed.

"Fine, let's get Raph up first though." He said; they ran into said turtle's room.

"Raph! Wake up!" Mikey yelled, jumping on the bed. Raph groaned and turned over, pulling his pillow over his head.

"Go away," He mumbled from under his thick pillow.

"We're having pancakes." Don said softly

"I'm up!" Raph said, leaping out of bed. They all walked into the kitchen. Don helped Leo, Raph, and Mikey into their chairs then began cooking. He wasn't a master chef like Mikey, but he could make pancakes (and not burn them _too_ much).

"Food is served." He said, setting a giant stack in front of each of his tiny brothers. Mikey drenched his pancakes, and himself, in syrup. Raph tried to stuff all his pancakes in his mouth at once. And Leo practically wore syrup as lipstick and a face mask.

Don rolled his eyes and grabbed some napkins. He held Mikey still as he wiped the energetic turtle's face then went over to Raph to wipe his face clean. Leo picked up a napkin and attempted to wipe his own face. Don sighed and helped his now little brother.

**I hope you liked this chapter, please review/comment, even if it's discouraging, it'll make me a better writer. **

**Any questions? **

**Yes? You in the back?**

**Oh, hi Raph. Uh sorry for making you a softy. Heh heh.**

***holds up weapon***

** *gulp***

**Double M B out, PEACE!**


	5. Play Time

**Sorry for the wait, school was being stupid and wasn't giving me any time to work on this! Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

Don dumped the dirty dishes in the sink as the tots ran away.

"Raph? I need you real quick." Don called. The little turtle walked in.

"I didn't do it!" Raph said, hands in the air.

"Uh, I just need to tie on your mask. What did you think I was asking?" Don asked, worried now.

"Nothing!" Raph quickly answered, handing Don his red mask. Don sighed and tied the thing. He wasn't going to get any actual answers at the moment. He released his bro.

"Fank you!" Raph yelled, running away. Don stood and followed him into the dojo.

"Can we train?" Leo asked, picking up one of his swords. He wobbled under the weight.

"Put that down!" Don said, running over and getting the katana, "This is not a toy! You guys are too little to use real weapons!" He said, placing it on a high shelf. He cringed because he didn't want an I'm-not-to-young fit from Raph.

Surprisingly, the little turtles just nodded. Don went to an old closet and picked out three wooden swords they practiced with when they were young. He handed one over to his little brothers. When Raph got his, he started chasing Leo and eventually caught up with him. Leo closed his eyes and swung in Raph's general direction.

Mikey got his sword and began to walk away. Don noticed his orange mask around the little turtle's waist.

"Come here Mikey," Don said with a sigh. Mikey pulled the mask off and handed it over. As he began to tie, Mikey was trying to yank away, "Stay still." Don said, pulling him back. The turtle kept fidgeting, "Mikey, I can't tie your mask when you keep moving!" He said, getting a little frustrated.

"But I can't stay still. I'm Mikey!" Mikey pointed out. Don breathed out heavily. He went back to tying.

"Mikey! For the love of technology, stay still!" Don yelled, struggling to keep his brother still and to get the stupid mask tied, "There, now go." He finally said. Mikey jumped up and ran towards Raph and Leo, swinging his sword around.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Raph yelled, spinning around. Leo opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Mikey screamed as Raph chased after him.

"Eo! Help!" he yelled.

"Eonardo to de rescue!" Leo yelled, loosely tying a blanket around his neck to act as a cape. He stuck his arms out in front of him and ran over. Mikey ran into a corner.

"Ahhhhh! Donnie!" He yelled, putting his arms over his head to protect himself. Don ran over and picked up Raph. Raph laughed and squirmed. Then, Don did the most evil thing ever: he tickled Raph.

"Noooo! Ha! I can't breathe!" Raph exclaimed with a laugh, "I give up!" Don sat him down, "Pile on Donnie!" Raph yelled, jumping on his big brother. Leo and Mikey joined in. Don laughed and picked up Mikey, holding him high over his head.

The four turtles laughed until they couldn't breathe.

"Okay guys, let's calm down a bit." Don said, sitting up.

"Awww!" They all said. Leo yawned.

"I think you guys need a nap." Don said, standing.

"But I'm not tired!" Mikey said, yawning.

"Or, of course, you could train until you're tired." Don said.

"Okay, fine." Mikey said, running to his room. Leo and Raph left too.

"Finally, I can work on the young gun." Don said, walking to his lab, "Again."

He sat at his work bench and once again worked on the stupid device that he shouldn't have even made in the first place. Suddenly, there was a crash. H jumped up. After safely setting down the device. He ran around to where he thought he heard the noise. He found it, in the room where Mikey's skateboard ramp is.

Mikey's skateboard lay against the wall and Mikey sat at the bottom of the ramp, crying and holding onto his knee.

"What were you thinking?!" Don demanded before thinking. Mikey began to cry harder. Don took a deep breath and bent down on one knee, "What happened?" He asked softly. Mikey sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I-I wasn't tired and I didn't want to train so I went to skateboard but I couldn't stay on when I went down the ramp and I fell." Mikey explained.

"Let me see your knee," Don said. Mikey removed his hand. It was just a scrape, "Let's get that cleaned up and put some ice on it." He said, standing. Mikey looked up at Don and held up his arms. Don sighed and picked him up. He sat his down on the kitchen counter.

"Why didn't you get me, or even call for me?" Don asked, dabbing a wet washcloth over the wound.

"I didn't want to get in trouble." Mikey answered his head low. A tear escaped his eye. Don put an arm around his youngest brother.

"It's okay. You're good now. Let's get you some ice." He said, getting a Spiderman icepack from the freezer. He placed it on the little turtle's knee.

"Ahhh!" Mikey screamed. Don dropped the icepack and jumped.

"What?" Don asked, his heart pounding.

"It's cold." Mikey replied. Picking up the icepack, Don sighed. He got a towel then placed it on the knee.

"I'm thirsty," came a little voice behind him. He turned and saw Leo standing in the doorway with a blanket around him.

"Hold this for a sec." Don said, Mikey held the icepack. Don filled a cup with water and handed it to Leo. Leo turned to leave and dropped the cup, water spilt everywhere.

"Oops," He said as Don got down and cleaned it up. Don found a cup with a lid and filled it up, handing it to Leo.

"I think I'm gonna watch some TV." Leo said, walking away. Don went back to Mikey. Don grabbed a huge band-aid and stuck it on Mikey's knee.

"There, all better." Don said, helping Mikey down,

"Fanks!" He yelled, running away. Don went back to his lab and stared at the device.

"Hmmmmmm…" he thought out loud. Suddenly, Mikey ran in.

"What does that do?" he asked, looking over Don's shoulder.

"It'll make you— Mikey? Mikey! No!" Don yelled, turning around. It was too late, Mikey was at the work bench, fiddling with the young gun.

FLASH!

_Oh no. _

**Hope you liked this chapter, it was kinda long, but hey, you peeps had to wait a while so I'll give you more since you had to wait! **

**Cliff hanger! **

**Double M B out, peace!**


	6. The End

**Chapta 6! I can't believe that I made it this far! Thank you peeps out there for reading! I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

"Oops." Mikey's voice came.

"What. Happened?" Don asked through grit teeth.

"I dunno." Mikey answered, stepping forward. He was only a head shorter than Don.

"Mikey!" Don yelled, grabbing the turtle by the shoulders, "You're fifteen!" Mikey looked down at himself.

"Huh, I guess I am. My knee still hurts." He said. Don was so happy that this could be reversed that he bumped into his work table. The young gun fell to the ground and smashed to pieces.

Don fell to his knees.

"Too bad dude." Mikey said, "Well, I'll be skateboarding." He turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't, now _you _get to babysit while _I_ fix this," Don said, stopping him. Mikey made his puppy dog eyes, "That doesn't work on me now." Mikey over-dramatically sighed as Don led him into the TV room.

Raph was up now and was sitting on the couch looking at the pictures in a comic book.

"Mikey is going to watch you guys while I work on something." Don said, "And Leo, no more TV, it'll rot your brain." Leo pouted and turned off the TV.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Play a board game or something." Don said, leaving to his lab.

"You're bigger." Leo pointed out to Mikey. Mikey nodded. He held back all his laughter until they were back to fifteen too.

"Can we go lay in the dojo?" Raph asked.

"Sure." Mikey answered, standing. He felt so good to actually be taller than them for a change.

"Can we use real weapons?" Leo wondered.

"Uh, I don't think so." Mikey said. Don would have his head on a platter it he let them use real weapons. As Mikey's mind wandered, Raph grabbed one of his Sais. He began swinging them around.

"Raph! No!" Mikey yelled, dashing after him. It was too late; Raph had already swung it and hit Leo on the arm. Leo fell to the ground and held his arm as he cried.

"Sorry." Raph said as Mikey snatched the sai away.

"No weapons!" Mikey yelled. He bent down next to Leo. Raph stood behind him with his lip quivering. Mikey placed a hand on Leo, trying to be a big brother (though he had no experience doing so).

"Let's see the cut." He said. Leo removed his hand. His whole hand was covered in blood and it was running down his arm.

"Donnie?!" Mikey yelled.

_Just a little more glue and— _Don thought to himself as he fixed the young gun. Again.

"Donnie?!" he heard Mikey yell. Don jumped and almost dropped the device. Again.

"What?" Don yelled back.

"DONNIE!" Mikey screamed. Don sighed and sat the gun down.

"Coming!" He yelled as he stomped into the dojo, "What?" He looked around; Mikey was on the ground with an arm around Leo and Raph was standing off to the side, wiping his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked Raph. Raph sniffled and wiped his nose.

"Me and Leo wanted to play in here so we came in here and I didn't want to use wooden swords so I got my sai things and accidentally got Eo with one." Raph answered. Don sighed and turned to Leo.

"Let's get you patched up," He said, picking Leo up, "Mikey, Raph, go into the TV room and sit down. I'll deal with you two later." Raph obeyed and left. Mikey crossed his arms left. Don walked into the kitchen with another hurt turtle tot.

He sat Leo on the counter and got a damp towel to clean the wound up, and then he got a band-aid and stuck it on the cut. Finally, he grabbed a cold icepack and placed on Leo's arm.

"It's gonna be cold." He said. Leo jumped a little as the icepack touched him then calmed down, "Hold this for a sec." He said. Leo nodded and held it. Don walked out of the kitchen and closed the door; he didn't want Leo to hear him yell. He entered the TV room.

"You let Raph use a real weapon?!" Don demanded from Mikey, "And Raph, I told you that you're too small to use real weapons!" Raph stared at the ground.

"Actually, you told Eo." Raph said softly.

"I meant all of you. You should've known that." Don said, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, you weren't very specific." Mikey said. Don slapped his face.

"Just go to your rooms." He said, pointing. Raph stood and left, Mikey still sat there.

"I'm fifteen. I don't have to listen to you." He said.

"You sure aren't acting like a fifteen year old." Don replied. With that, Don left to the kitchen.

Leo still sat on the counter with a melting icepack.

"You should be okay now." Don said, helping Leo down.

"I'm hungry." Leo said, rubbing his arm. Don looked at the clock. It was already 5 o' clock.

"Okay, go get Mikey and Raph." Don said. Leo nodded ad ran away.

"Waph! Mikey! Time for dinner!" He yelled. Soon after, the three turtles came walking in.

"No pizza!" Don said, knowing that was what they wanted.

"I'll make some algae and worms." Mikey said, going over to the stove. As Mikey started dinner, Don ran into his lab and finished the young gun. He glued on the last piece and darted back into the kitchen.

_Pleas work. Please work. PLEASE WORK!_ He thought as he aimed it at Leo and Raph

FLASH! Again.

"Leo! Raph! Are you fifteen?" Don asked with his eyes closed

"I don't know, you tell me." Raph said. Don opened his eyes.

"Raph! You're not a little kid!" Don yelled, grabbing Raph's shoulders.

"I'm not either." Leo said.

"Well, yeah, but you weren't glued to me the entire time." Don replied. Raph's face turned red.

"It wasn't my fault! I was three!" Raph yelled. Mikey started laughing.

"You were a little cry baby!" He mocked a giant bucket of algae and worms in hand.

"You're gonna regret sayin' that!" Raph yelled, "Now I can use real weapons!" Raph said, twirling his Sais. Mikey screamed and dropped the bucket. Raph chased him around the room.

"I see that everything is back to normal." Splinter said, entering the room. Raph and Mikey stopped fighting.

"What was that lesson?" Don asked.

"Have patience. A lot of patience. And always stick with your brothers." He said. Don smacked his forehead. Mikey pulled the four brothers together.

"Awww, so sweet!" He said with a huge smile.

**I really hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Thank you guys so much for reading! Watch for my new fanfics! Please review!**

**Double M B out, pease!**


End file.
